Not What It Seems
by Estel Kenobi
Summary: A series of one shots...but be warned. They might not be about what they first appear to...
1. Our dream comes true

Okiday...well this is inspired by my brother who is totally cool and a complete kook. We were debating the weaknesses and strong pionts of The Phantom Menace, (and what GL could possibly have been smoking the day he created Jar-Jar), when he acted out how he thought the annoying thing should die. So this is all his fault. I just put it down on paper. Hope you find it as funny as I first did. =)  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The chosen one. The one prophesied to bring balance to the force. But such balance is not achieved without great cost. For the prophesy also states that the chosen one must experience both sides of the force in order to balance the two.  
  
The chosen one will fall into shadow, abandoning the light of the living force for the tainted power of the darkside.  
  
Yet the chosen one has not turned fully. Not yet. He still struggles with the war that is being waged in his very soul.  
  
But one event will tip the scale. One event that, although born of the darkness, will always be celebrated as a gift from the living force.  
  
~~  
  
Anakin Skywalker stood alone. The room was dark, and he liked it that way. His eyes were closed and he was fully conscious of the light and the darkness as they fought for control of his mind, his body, his soul. He could feel every part of the battle, could feel both sides of the force. He knew that he could call on both and bend them to his will. But only one would be served. Only one would own him.  
  
And the darkness was winning.  
  
At that exact moment Jar-Jar Binks ambled in, and seeing the lone figure he let a delighted cry. "Ani? ANI!! Wasn yousa doin here? Mesa so muy muy happy to be seein yousa!" the creature tried to hug his friend, but Anakin jerked away from his touch.  
  
"Go away Jar-Jar." The Jedi snarled, ice lacing his voice.  
  
Ja-Jar stopped, confused, "Wasan da matter Ani?"  
  
"Jar-Jar just go away!" Anakin demanded as he stalked away from the frustrating creature.  
  
"But.but." the gungan stuttered following the young man.  
  
"GO AWAY! I don't want to hurt you." The young man ground out through his teeth, closing his eyes and clenching his fists.  
  
"Hurt? Mesa no undastandin.Ani wassan yousa mean?"  
  
"Jar-Jar I don't-Ah, the heck with it."  
  
"Ani? Ani wassan yousa doin wit dat lightsaba? Ani? ANI?!! An-AAAAAAGH!"  
  
--  
  
Later that evening, Anikin stood solemnly before Obi-Wan who was pacing before him, incredibly annoyed.  
  
"Anakin I understand why you killed him. But did you really have to walk all over his guts like that?"  
  
"Sorry Master." 


	2. Third person

Slavery takes away more one form of freedom. Most beings take for granted that they have limitless time. Time to let themselves be molded by experiences and relationships. When one is a slave, one is stripped of that luxury. You have to grow up, and decide who you are, incredibly fast. It is a given, a vital part of a slave's life.  
  
Anakin Skywalker was no different, born a slave on a world where slavery is just another block in the city that is the way of things. He had had to choose who he was at a very young age.  
  
That did not change who he wanted to be, but who he was, knew that such dreams had to be put aside, tucked aside in the corner of the mind escaped to only during sleep. So close, yet so far away.  
  
Until now. Now.there was no limit to what could happen. Sitting in a lounge on starship bound for Couruscant. A starship! The very word sent tingles down the young man's spine.  
  
He had already pestered the pilot and co-pilot till, as politely as possible in their annoyed state, they asked him to leave. And he had thoroughly explored the ship top to bottom.  
  
At the moment he was starting to get bored. If he was at home he would he have something electronic to fiddle with, keep his hands busy. He looked up at the ceiling and began to count the metal tiles, seeking any way to occupy his mind.  
  
If only Padme would happen to walk in.  
  
As if by magic, she did walk in! Anakin realized his jaw was hanging and quickly closed it. He was practically giddy with glee at his good luck.  
  
The teenaged girl walked over to the computer terminal, the silky fabric of her dress swishing against the cold metal floor, and activated a holo recording of an old man.  
  
Quick.think up a way to play on her feminine side.  
  
Schooling his features into a mask of melancholy sadness, he slumped into a huddled ball and waited for her to notice him.  
  
It didn't take long. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.  
  
Expertly adding a shiver to the act, he spoke in his most dismal sounding voice, "It's very cold."  
  
Padme fetched a blanket hurried to cover him with it.  
  
He could have shouted with delight at how well this was going. But one thing wasn't right.she was.depressed. He frowned, this wouldn't do. "What's wrong?"  
  
Padme sighed and paused, considering how to answer, "The queen is worried."  
  
Anakin just couldn't take it anymore, his gloomy mask cracked into a broad grin.  
  
"What?" she asked, frowning at his sudden turn-around.  
  
His grin widened, "Do you know how sexy it is when you talk in the third person?" 


	3. Third person part2

Hugs to those who were kind enough to review! You guys rule!!!  
  
Once again.thanks goes to my brother.the insane one. =D  
  
And since I forgot the disclaimer in the first chap.Lucas owns it all!!! He is the Master. I make no $ off this!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Love is always such a beauteous thing. When two people are caught in its grasp, the rest of the galaxy just seems to fade away, till all that exists is just you and the person that your life now revolves around. Nothing else matters. Nothing else seems as important as getting lost in their eyes. Time slows down, it's meaning forgotten.  
  
But occasionally.*other* needs, that cannot be ignored, make themselves known, interrupting the perfect flow of their perfect little universe.  
  
"Hey honey, are you hungry?" Anakin Skywalker asked his wife, gazing out at the traffic streaming outside the window of their apartment on Coruscant, "Do you want to go out for something?"  
  
The brunette reclining in the overstuffed chair, imported from Alderan, tilted her head, considering, "The senator is hungry, she could go for some Corellian pasta."  
  
Rolling his deep blue eyes in a long practiced action, Anakin sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face. "Padme, could you stop talking in the third person?"  
  
Padme crinkled her nose at him, "You said you thought it was sexy. The senator likes that."  
  
"It was cute when we were dating.but now it's really starting to get annoying."  
  
"But.Padme is confused."  
  
"STOP THAT!!!!" the former Jedi bellowed, holding his hands over his ears. "Please, just STOP!"  
  
Padme pressed back into her chair away from her husband's anger, "Ani.what's wrong?"  
  
Anakin sighed again and ran his hands through the sandy colored hair that was finally growing out of its former 'Padawan buzz'. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me."  
  
Padme slid out of her chair and stepped to her husband's side, wrapping her arms around his. "You're stressed. The senator understands."  
  
He stiffened, "THAT'S *IT*!" Shoving Padme away he stalked to the door, grabbing his leather jacket on the way, and roughly palmed the controls.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To ride around on my speeder till my head clears."  
  
Padme huffed and shouted after him, "Well don't think that the senator will wait up for you!"  
  
"AAAAAAHH!" Anakin ran away screaming with his fingers in his ears, "I'm not listening! LA la LA la la!!" 


End file.
